Closing Screens
Closing screens are a very notable feature of Heisei era Kamen Rider shows. They appear at the end of an episode and usually feature feature collectible devices that were used in the episode. In the Heisei Phase 2 era, they also appear in Movie War films at the end of each Rider's segment. They've become such a prominent feature, that they get featured in the Battride War series. In Genesis, Showa Riders' closing screen is from their belts. Kamen Rider Kuuga The end of each episode (except the final episode) has the camera zoom out and shows the Ancient Hieroglyphics written "To Be Continued", probably as a means to continue with the color background representing the main theme of Kuuga's form in that episode. KRkuEP1CS.png|Episodes 1, 18, 19 & 45 (Growing Form) KUUGAEP2349CS.png|Episodes 2-4, 9, 11-13, 15-17, 20, 21, 27, 31, 32, 37-39, 42 & 43 (Mighty Form) KUUGAEP56CS.png|Episodes 5, 6, 14, 34 & 36 (Dragon Form) KUUGAEP78CS.png|Episodes 7, 8, 22 & 44 (Pegasus Form) KUUGAEP10.png|Episodes 10, 23 & 29 (Titan Form) KUUGAEP24CS.png|Episode 24 (Rising Titan) KUUGAEP25CS.png|Episodes 25 & 26 (Rising Pegasus) KUUGAEP28CS.png|Episode 28 (Rising Dragon) KUUGAEP30CS.png|Episodes 30 & 33 (Rising Mighty) KUUGAEP35CS.png|Episodes 35 & 46-48 (Ultimate Form) KUUGAEP40CS.png|Episodes 40 & 41 (Amazing Mighty) Kamen Rider Agito The end of each episode has the camera zoom out forming a border with the top side on each left and right will be written A and Ω while the bottom is the diagonal opposite written and also representing the Agito symbol on above the border. KRAgEP1CS.png|Episode 1 Kamen Rider Ryuki The end of each episode (except the final episode) and 13 riders features the shattered glass forming into one and showing one of the Advent Cards appearing in front of the scene. 13RidersSpecialCS.png|13 Riders (Advent Card back) RyukiEP1CS.png|Episode 1 (Ryuki: Dragreder Advent) RyukiEP2CS.png|Episode 2 (Knight: Darkwing Advent) RyukiEP3CS.png|Episode 3 (Knight: Trick Vent) RyukiEP4CS.png|Episode 4 (Scissors: Final Vent) RyukiEP5CS.png|Episode 5 (Scissors: Volcancer Advent) RyukiEP6CS.png|Episode 6 (Zolda: Final Vent) RyukiEP7CS.png|Episode 7 (Zolda: Giga Launcher Shoot Vent) RyukiEP8CS.png|Episode 8 (Zolda: Giga Launcher Shoot Vent) RyukiEP9CS.png|Episode 9 (Zolda: Giga Launcher Shoot Vent) RyukiEP10CS.png|Episode 10 (Zolda: Magnugiga Advent) RyukiEP11CS.png|Episode 11 (Seal Vent) RyukiEP12CS.png|Episode 12 (Knight: Nasty Vent) RyukiEP13CS.png|Episode 13 (Zolda: Giga Cannon Shoot Vent) RyukiEP14CS.png|Episode 14 (Knight: Final Vent) RyukiEP15CS.png|Episode 15 (Gai: Metalgelas Advent) RyukiEP16CS.png|Episode 16 (Knight: Sword Vent) RyukiEP17CS.png|Episode 17 (Raia: Copy Vent) RyukiEP18CS.png|Episode 18 (Ouja: Veno Crash Final Vent) RyukiEP19CS.png|Episode 19 (Ouja: Venosnaker Advent) RyukiEP20CS.png|Episode 20 (Ryuki: Strike Vent) RyukiEP21CS.png|Episode 21 (Contract Vent) RyukiEP22CS.png|Episode 22 (Raia: Evildiver Advent) RyukiEP23CS.png|Episode 23 (Knight: Survive Shippu) RyukiEP24CS.png|Episode 24 (Knight Survive: Darkraider Advent) RyukiEP25CS.png|Episode 25 (Ouja: Genocider Advent) RyukiEP26CS.png|Episode 26 (Zolda: Guard Vent) RyukiEP27CS.png|Episode 27 (Odin: Goldphoenix Advent) RyukiEP28CS.png|Episode 28 (Odin: Time Vent) RyukiEP29CS.png|Episode 29 (Knight: Sword Vent) RyukiEP30CS.png|Episode 30 (Ryuki: Final Vent) RyukiEP31CS.png|Episode 31 (Ouja: Unite Vent) RyukiEP32CS.png|Episode 32 (Ouja: Sword Vent) RyukiEP33CS.png|Episode 33 (Tiger: Final Vent) RyukiEP34CS.png|Episode 34 (Ryuki: Survive Rekka) RyukiEP35CS.png|Episode 35 (Tiger: Destwilder Advent) RyukiEP36CS.png|Episode 36 (Tiger: Freeze Vent) RyukiEP37CS.png|Episode 37 (Ryuki Survive: Final Vent) RyukiEP38CS.png|Episode 38 (Odin: Final Vent) RyukiEP39CS.png|Episode 39 (Imperer: Gigazelle Advent) RyukiEP40CS.png|Episode 40 (Imperer: Final Vent) RyukiEP41CS.png|Episode 41 (Imperer: Spin Vent) RyukiEP42CS.png|Episode 42 (Tiger: Strike Vent) RyukiEP43CS.png|Episode 43 (Ouja: Doomsday Final Vent) RyukiEP44CS.png|Episode 44 (Steal Vent) RyukiEP45CS.png|Episode 45 (Odin: Survive Mugen) RyukiEP46CS.png|Episode 46 (Ryuki Survive: Dragranzer Advent) RyukiEP47CS.png|Episode 47 (Ryuki Survive: Shoot Vent) RyukiEP48CS.png|Episode 48 (Strange Vent) RyukiEP49CS.png|Episode 49 (Blank) |-| Kamen Rider 555 The end of each episode (except the final episode) is a bit similar to Agito with the difference that laser projectiles are shot from the top of the screen, waving, and after a faster move to the each opposite side, the border comes out and the background is added with the Kamen Rider 555 opening background. FaizEP1CS.png|Episode 1 Kamen Rider Blade All episodes begin with a hallway with cards on the ground, before it reaches the Change Beetle card and zooms in right into the episode; at the end of each episode, the camera zooms out of Change Beetle into the pile of Rouze Cards. From episode 18 onward, after zooming out from the Rouze Cards, the even numbered episodes (up to 46) shows the cards flying off screen before one settles in the middle of the screen while the odd numbered episodes (up to 47) shows various cards flying across the screen before one settles in the middle of the screen. Episodes 48 and 49 do the reverse. Episode 44 is unique in that it shows two Rouze Cards with one transforming into the other. TV Series= BladeEP1CS.png|Episodes 1-17 KRBlade_Closing_Screen_18.png|Episode 18 (Leangle: Change Spider (improper seal)) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_19.png|Episode 19 (Garren: Change Stag) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_20.png|Episode 20 (Chalice: Change Mantis) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_21.png|Episode 21 (Blade: Absorb Capricorn) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_22.png|Episode 22 (Leangle: Blizzard Polar) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_23.png|Episode 23 (Blade: Fusion Eagle) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_24.png|Episode 24 (Chalice: Tornado Hawk) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_25.png|Episode 25 (Chalice: Absorb Orchid) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_26.png|Episode 26 (Leangle: Fusion Elephant (Suit-less)) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_27.png|Episode 27 (Blade: Magnet Buffalo) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_28.png|Episode 28 (Leangle: Evolution Tarantula) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_29.png|Episode 29 (Leangle: Smog Squid) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_30.png|Episode 30 (Garren: Absorb Serpent) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_31.png|Episode 31 (Chalice: Spirit) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_32.png|Episode 32 (Blade: Time Scarab) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_33.png|Episode 33 (Garren: Fusion Peacock) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_34.png|Episode 34 (Blade: Evolution Caucasus) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_35.png|Episode 35 (Leangle: Gel Jellyfish) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_36.png|Episode 36 (Chalice: Reflect Moth) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_37.png|Episode 37 (Chalice: Evolution Paradoxa) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_38.png|Episode 38 (Chalice: Wild) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_39.png|Episode 39 (Leangle: Rush Rhinoceros) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_40.png|Episode 40 (Blade: Beat Lion) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_41.png|Episode 41 (Blade: Slash Lizard) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_42.png|Episode 42 (Leangle: Absorb Tiger) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_43.png|Episode 43 (Leangle: Change Spider) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_44a.png|Episode 44 (Leangle: Poison Scorpion) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_44b.png|Episode 44 (Garren: Thief Chameleon) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_45.png|Episode 45 (Leangle: Fusion Elephant) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_46.png|Episode 46 (Change Kerberos) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_47.png|Episode 47 (Garren: Evolution Giraffa) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_48.png|Episode 48 (Joker) KRBlade_Closing_Screen_49.png|Episode 49 (Rouze Card back) |-| Movies & Specials= KRBlade_Closing_Screen_HBV.png|Hyper Battle DVD: Blade vs. Blade (Blade: Change Beetle (King Form)) Kamen Rider Hibiki The end of each episode (except the final episode) has the screen go black and show the title of the episode alongside Hibiki's logo. KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_01.png|Episode 1 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_02.png|Episode 2 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_03.png|Episode 3 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_04.png|Episode 4 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_05.png|Episode 5 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_06.png|Episode 6 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_07.png|Episode 7 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_08.png|Episode 8 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_09.png|Episode 9 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_10.png|Episode 10 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_11.png|Episode 11 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_12.png|Episode 12 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_13.png|Episode 13 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_14.png|Episode 14 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_15.png|Episode 15 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_16.png|Episode 16 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_17.png|Episode 17 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_18.png|Episode 18 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_19.png|Episode 19 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_20.png|Episode 20 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_21.png|Episode 21 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_22.png|Episode 22 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_23.png|Episode 23 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_24.png|Episode 24 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_25.png|Episode 25 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_26.png|Episode 26 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_27.png|Episode 27 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_28.png|Episode 28 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_29.png|Episode 29 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_30.png|Episode 30 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_31.png|Episode 31 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_32.png|Episode 32 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_33.png|Episode 33 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_34.png|Episode 34 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_35.png|Episode 35 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_36.png|Episode 36 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_37.png|Episode 37 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_38.png|Episode 38 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_39.png|Episode 39 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_40.png|Episode 40 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_41.png|Episode 41 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_42.png|Episode 42 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_43.png|Episode 43 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_44.png|Episode 44 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_45.png|Episode 45 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_46.png|Episode 46 KRHibiki_Closing_Screen_47.png|Episode 47 Kamen Rider Kabuto The end of each episode features insect wings appearing by the side of the screen. The final episode features the plant's stem growing from each side. KRKbEP1CS.png|Episode 1 KRKabuto_Closing_Screen_49.png|Episode 49 Kamen Rider Den-O The end of each episode features the middle portion of the scene spinning in a counter-clockwise manner, at first in the time of a ticking clock, before spinning normally at the third tick. In the final episode, there is no ticking sound heard, and the middle portion spins clockwise. KRDoEP1CS.png|Episode 1 Kamen Rider Kiva The end of each episode (except the final episode) features chains framing the four corners of the screen before even more chains block the entire shot. KivaClosing1.png|Final shot of Ep. 1... KRkvEP1CS.png|...before chains completely cover it Kiva Closing Screen Black Chain 1.png Kiva Closing Screen Black Chain 2.png Kamen Rider Decade The end of each episode shows the Decadriver. From episodes 1 to 18, the logo of the A.R. World's primary Rider shines red. For episode 19, all of the logos turn red. After episode 20 onwards, they shine red in a clockwise manner. DCDEP1CS.png|Episodes 1 & 2 (World of Kuuga) DCDEP3CS.png|Episodes 3 & 4 (World of Kiva) DCDEP5CS.png|Episodes 5 & 6 (World of Ryuki) DCDEP7CS.png|Episodes 7 & 8 (World of Blade) DCDEP9CS.png|Episodes 9 & 10 (World of Faiz) DCDEP11CS.png|Episodes 11 & 12 (World of Agito) DCDEP13CS.png|Episodes 13 & 14 (World of Den-O) DCDEP15CS.png|Episodes 15 & 16 (World of Kabuto) DCDEP17CS.png|Episodes 17 & 18 (World of Hibiki) DCDEP19CS.png|Episode 19 (World of Negatives) DCDEP20CS.png|Episodes 20-31, Movie War 2010 (Worlds of Diend, Shinkenger, Black RX, Black, Amazon, & Rider War) Kamen Rider W The end of each odd-numbered episode (not including episode 49) shows Kamen Rider Double's main six Gaia Memories, while each even-numbered episode (and episode 49) displays the series logo in the bottom right corner. WClosingScreen.png|Episode 1 WClosingScreen2.png|Episode 2 Kamen Rider OOO The beginning (after the opening) and end of each episode (not including episodes 28 and 48) shows all of the Core Medals that Eiji has in his possession at the time (the beginning "Count the Medals" in some cases differs from the end of the previous episode). They are backed by a "stone wall", which in the final version collapses into a mass of Cell Medals. In movies and special, it only shows one copy of each Core Medals, despite that Eiji gains a few copies of several Core Medals such as the Taka Core Medal. TV Series= KROOO Closing Screen 01.png|Episode 1 (5 Core Medals) KROOO Closing Screen 02.png|Episode 2 (5 Core Medals) KROOO Closing Screen 03.png|Episode 3 (5 Core Medals) KROOO Closing Screen 04.png|Episode 4 (7 Core Medals) KROOO Closing Screen 05.png|Episode 5 (9 Core Medals) KROOO Closing Screen 06.png|Episode 6 (9 Core Medals) KROOO Closing Screen 07.png|Episode 7 (10 Core Medals) KROOO Closing Screen 08.png|Episode 8 (8 Core Medals) OOOEP9CS.png|Episode 9 (12 Core Medals) OOOEP10CS.png|Episode 10 (12 Core Medals) OOOEP11CS.png|Episode 11 (10 Core Medals) OOOEP12CS.png|Episode 12 (14 Core Medals) OOOEP13CS.png|Episode 13 (14 Core Medals) OOOEP14CS.png|Episode 14 (12 Core Medals) OOOEP15CS.png|Episode 15 (6 Core Medals) OOOEP16CS.png|Episode 16 (10 Core Medals) OOOEP17CS.png|Episode 17 (10 Core Medals) OOOEP18CS.png|Episode 18 (10 Core Medals) OOOEP19CS.png|Episode 19 (1 Core Medal) OOOEP20CS.png|Episode 20 (9 Core Medals) OOOEP21CS.png|Episode 21 (9 Core Medals) OOOEP22CS.png|Episode 22 (9 Core Medals) OOOEP23CS.png|Episode 23 (9 Core Medals) OOOEP24CS.png|Episode 24 (10 Core Medals) OOOEP25CS.png|Episode 25 (10 Core Medals) OOOEP26CS.png|Episode 26 (10 Core Medals) OOOEP27CS.png|Episode 27 (10 Core Medals) OOOEP29CS.png|Episode 29 (10 Core Medals) OOOEP30CS.png|Episode 30 (10 Core Medals) OOOEP31CS.png|Episode 31 (11 Core Medals) OOOEP32CS.png|Episode 32 (16 Core Medals) OOOEP33CS.png|Episode 33 (16 Core Medals) OOOEP34CS.png|Episode 34 (16 Core Medals) OOOEP35CS.png|Episode 35 (16 Core Medals) OOOEP36CS.png|Episode 36 (16 Core Medals) OOOEP37CS.png|Episode 37 (16 Core Medals) OOOEP38CS.png|Episode 38 (18 Core Medals) OOOEP39CS.png|Episode 39 (18 Core Medals) OOOEP40CS.png|Episode 40 (5 Core Medals) Medals41.png|Episode 41 (16 Core Medals) Medals42.png|Episode 42 (16 Core Medals) Medals43.png|Episode 43 (15 Core Medals) Medals44.png|Episode 44 (12 Core Medals) Medals45.png|Episode 45 (9 Core Medals) Medals46.png|Episode 46 (12 Core Medals) KROOO Closing Screen 47.png|Episode 47 (7 Core Medals) |-| Movies & Specials= Movie War Core CoreMedals.png|Movie War Core: Nobunaga's Desire (13 Core Medals) OOO CS MWC DC Ver.png|Movie War Core: Nobunaga's Desire (Director's Cut version) (13 Core Medals) Hyper Battle DVD CoreMedals.png|Hyper Battle DVD: Quiz, Dance, and Takagarooba!? (19 Core Medals) Movie War Mega Max CoreMedals.jpg|Movie War Mega Max: Ankh's Resurrection, the Medals of the Future, and the Leading Hope (15 Core Medals) Kamen Rider Fourze The end of each odd-numbered episode features a border with a "To Be Continued" sign on it, while the even-numbered episode features the series logo at the bottom right corner of the screen. Episode 48 features the logo in the bottom left corner instead. KRFoEP1CS.png|Episode 1 KRFoEP2CS.png|Episode 2 KRFourze Closing Screen 48.png|Episode 48 Kamen Rider Wizard At the end of every episode (except for episode 53), Wizard's Magical Portal in Flame Style will pop up at the bottom right corner of the screen. In Movie War Ultimatum, this would change as the Magical Portal becomes the border. In The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, the Magical Portal pops up at the bottom left corner of the screen. In Battride War series, the large Magical Portal pops up at the center, but without Wizard's Rider mask logo blocking the screen of the end gameplay. WIZARDEP1CS.png|Episode 1 Ultimatum Wizard CS.png|Movie War Ultimatum FS MW Wizard ClosingScreen.png|The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle: The Promised Place Kamen Rider Gaim The end of each episode (not including the last two episodes) shows all of the Lockseeds in the possession of one of the main four Armored Riders. And their Ride Wear colors as backgroud (except Ryugen), also features their Rider logos. When Closing Screen appears, the sound of Lockseed insert Sengoku Driver was plays, with the zipper come in. *In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle, other than the Lockseeds used by Gaim, it also features Lockseeds used by the other Riders in the Gaim portion of the movie. *In [[Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden 1|the first twin set of Gaim Gaiden]], each closing screen includes a Lockseed belonging to the main villain Rider, while the [[Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden 2|second twin set of Gaim Gaiden]] has a single closing screen showing the logos of the two main Armored Riders featured and one Lockseed from each Rider, this one being shown at the end of the Duke portion, before unzipping to show the Knuckle portion. TV Series= Gaim firstepisode Lockseed.png|Episode 1 (Gaim: 2 Lockseeds) Gaim Secondepisode Lockseed.png|Episode 2 (Gaim: 2 Lockseeds) Gaim EP 02 Lockseeds.png|Episodes 3 & 4 (Gaim: 3 Lockseeds) Gaim EP05 Lockseeds.png|Episodes 5 & 6 (Gaim: 4 Lockseeds) Gaim EP0709111314 Lockseeds.png|Episodes 7, 9, 11, 13 & 14 (Gaim: 5 Lockseeds) Baron first ClosingLockseed.png|Episode 8 (Baron: 3 Lockseeds) Ryugen LS Episode 10.png|Episodes 10 & 15 (Ryugen: 3 Lockseeds) Zangetsu lockseed.jpg|Episode 12 (Zangetsu Shin: 2 Lockseeds) Gaim 1618 Lockseeds.png|Episodes 16 & 18 (Gaim: 6 Lockseeds) Gaim EP17 Ryugen Lockseeds.png|Episode 17 (Ryugen: 4 Lockseeds) Gaim EP19 Lockseeds.png|Gaim: Episode 19 (Gaim: 6 Lockseeds) Baron EP20 Lockseeds.png|Episode 20 (Baron: 5 Lockseeds) GaimEpisode21Lockseeds.png|Episode 21 (Gaim: 7 Lockseeds) Gaim EP22 Lockseeds.png|Episode 22 (Gaim: 8 Lockseeds) Gaim 24 Lockseeds screen.png|Episodes 23-27 & 30 (Gaim: 10 Lockseeds) Ryugen EP28 Lockseeds.png|Episode 28 (Ryugen: 5 Lockseeds) Current Baron lockseed.png|Episodes 29 & 31 (Baron: 6 Lockseeds) Current Gaim lockseed.png|Episodes 32, 35, 37-41 & 43-45 (Gaim: 11 Lockseeds) Current Zangetsu Shin lockseed.png|Episodes 33-34 & 36 (Zangetsu Shin: 5 Lockseeds) Gaim42ending.png|Episode 42 (Ryugen: 6 Lockseeds) |-| Movies & Specials= HBVClosingScreen.jpg|Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born! (Gaim: 0 Lockseeds) MWFT Gaim-Hen Lockseeds.png|Movie War Full Throttle (Gaim: 9 Lockseeds) GGZangetsuClosing.png|Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Zangetsu (Zangetsu Shin: 3 Lockseeds) GGBaronClosing.png|Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron (Baron: 4 Lockseeds) GG2 Lockseeds.png|Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Duke/Kamen Rider Knuckle (Duke & Knuckle: 2 Lockseeds} Kamen Rider Drive Four of the Shift Cars that were used in the episode are shown before the teaser for the next episode. The first 11 episodes show the top view of the Shift Cars. Starting on the 12th episode, it will show the sides of Shift Cars and Signal Bikes. From episode 12 onwards, two of the Shift Cars and two of the Signal Bikes are shown before the teaser for the next episode. Several episodes only feature one Shift Car or Signal Bike with various angles, such as Shift Dead Heat in episode 17, Shift Formula in episode 22, and Signal Chaser in episode 26. Episode 32 does not feature any Shift Cars or Signal Bikes as it only shows Drive's logo, while episode 33 does not feature a closing screen at all. TV Series= Drive Ep 1 Closing.jpg|Episode 1 (Shift Speed, Max Flare, Funky Spike, & Midnight Shadow) ShiftCars KrDr Ep02.png|Episode 2 (Shift Speed, Justice Hunter, Funky Spike, & Midnight Shadow) ShiftCars KrDr Ep03.png|Episode 3 (Shift Speed, Dream Vegas, Massive Monster, & Spin Mixer) Vlcsnap-2014-10-28-16h31m07s81.png|Episode 4 (Dimension Cab, Dream Vegas, Massive Monster, & Spin Mixer) KRDriveEP5ShiftCar.png|Episode 5 (Shift Speed, Max Flare, Midnight Shadow, & Shift Wild) ShiftCars KrDr Ep06.png|Episode 6 (Shift Speed, Shift Wild, Mad Doctor, & Rumble Dump) CounttheShiftCars07.jpg|Episode 7 (Shift Speed, Hooking Wrecker, Burning Solar, & Shift Wild) Vlcsnap-2014-12-01-21h27m55s239.png|Episode 8 (Shift Wild, Rumble Dump, Hooking Wrecker, & Midnight Shadow) ShiftCars KrDr Ep09.png|Episode 9 (Shift Technic, Fire Braver, Rolling Gravity, & Mad Doctor) ShiftCars KrDr Ep10.png|Episode 10 (Shift Technic, Spin Mixer, Midnight Shadow, & Shift Wild) DRIVEEP11END.png|Episode 11 (Shift Speed, Deco Traveller, Colorful Commercial, & Road Winter) Drive_EP12_ClosingScreen.png|Episode 12 (Signal Mach, Shift Technic, Amazing Circus, & Signal Magarl) Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-07h17m01s162.png|Episode 13 (Signal Kikern, Shift Speed, Shift Wild, & Signal Kaksarn) Drive Ep14 Closing.png|Episode 14 (Signal Mach, Shift Technic, Road Winter, & Signal Kaksarn) Drive Ep15 Closing.jpg|Episode 15 (Signal Magarl, Shift Speed, Shift Wild, & Signal Tomarle) DriveEP16closing.png|Episode 16 (Shift Dead Heat (incomplete), Signal Kikern, Signal Mach, & Deco Traveller) Four Deadheats.png|Episode 17 (Shift Dead Heat) Drive Ep18 Closing.png|Episode 18 (Shift Dead Heat, Colorful Commercial, Signal Mach, & Signal Kaksarn) DriveEp19Closing.png|Episode 19 (Deco Traveller, Rumble Dump, Signal Mach, & Shift Dead Heat) DriveEp20Closing.png|Episode 20 (Colorful Commercial, Signal Magarl, Signal Mach, & Spin Mixer) DriveEp21Closing.png|Episode 21 (Shift Speed, Shift Wild, Signal Mach, & Shift Dead Heat) DriveEp22Closing.png|Episode 22 (Shift Formula) ShiftCars KrDR Ep23.png|Episode 23 (Shift Formula, Mantarn F01, Sparner F03, & Jacky F02) DRIVEEP24CS.png|Episode 24 (Shift Formula, Signal Mach, Sparner F03, & Jacky F02) Drive EP25 CS.png|Episode 25 (Signal Mach, Sparner F03, Dream Vegas, & Signal Kaksarn) DriveEp26Closing.png|Episode 26 (Signal Chaser) Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-14h04m00s212.png|Episode 27 (Signal Mach, Shift Speed Prototype, Colorful Commercial, & Signal Chaser) DriveEp28CS.png|Episode 28 (Shift Dead Heat, Mantarn F01, Rumble Dump, & Shift Formula) Vlcsnap-2015-05-13-10h47m45s100.png|Episode 29 (Shift Technic, Shift Wild, Shift Formula, & Signal Chaser) File:Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-16h11m29s134.png|Episode 30 (Shift Formula, Midnight Shadow, Massive Monster, & Max Flare) Drive EP31 CS.png|Episode 31 (Midnight Shadow, Fire Braver, Shift Formula, & Signal Chaser) Drive EP32 CS.png|Episode 32 (Logo only) Drive EP34 Shift Cars.png|Episode 34 (Shift Speed, Shift Technic, Shift Formula, & Shift Tridoron) DriveEp35CS.png|Episode 35 (Shift Tridoron, Signal Mach, Shift Speed Prototype, & Shift Speed) Drive EP36 Shift Cars.png|Episode 36 (Shift Tridoron, Dimension Cab, Mad Doctor, & Shift Dead Heat) DriveEp37CS.jpg|Episode 37 (Shift Tridoron, Signal Mach, Signal Chaser, & Road Winter) Drive Ep 38 CS.jpg|Episode 38 (Shift Formula, Shift Dead Heat, Signal Chaser, & Shift Wild) Whirlwind Kidnapper episode Shiftcar.png|Episode 39 (Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron, Shift Dead Heat, & Shift Speed Prototype) Drive_EP40_Shiftcars.png|Episode 40 (Shift Speed, Signal Chaser, Signal Mach, & Shift Wild) Kamen Rider Drive Episode 41 Closing Screen.jpg|Episode 41 (Shift Tridoron, Signal Mach, Signal Tomarle, & Shift Speed) Kamen Rider Drive Episode 42 Closing Screen.jpg|Episodes 42 & 45 (Shift Tridoron, Shift Dead Heat, Signal Chaser, & Shift Speed) Kamen Rider Drive Episode 43 Closing Screen.jpg|Episode 43 (Shift Tridoron, Shift Dead Heat, Shift Wild, & Signal Chaser) Kamen Rider Drive Episode 44 Closing Screen.jpg|Episode 44 (Shift Tridoron, Signal Mach, Signal Chaser, & Shift Speed) Drive EP46 Shift Cars.png|Episode 46 (Signal Mach, Shift Tridoron, Shift Dead Heat, & Signal Chaser) |-| Movies & Specials= Unlike the TV Series, the net series shows four icons of its in-series Kamen Riders instead of Shift Cars or Signal Bikes. Secret Mission Type TOKUJO is the same as the TV Series, but Drive and Mach did not use them to transform. Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Brain features a style simillar to episode 32's version. Yongo EP1 ClosingScreen.png|D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 (Drive/Mach, Zeronos, Rider 4, & Faiz) TOKUJO Ep1 ClosingScreen.png|Type TOKUJO #1 (Shift Speed, Justice Hunter, Signal Mach, & Massive Monster) TOKUJO Ep2 ClosingScreen.png|Type TOKUJO #2 (Max Flare, Funky Spike, Midnight Shadow, & Fire Braver) TOKUJO EP3 ClosingScreen.jpg|Type TOKUJO #3 (Dream Vegas, Dimension Cab, Hooking Wrecker, & Mad Doctor) CS-DriveSaga2.png|Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart (Shift Heartron, Signal Mach, Signal Chaser, Shift Ride Crosser) Drive Saga Brain CS.png|Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Brain (Logo & red line only) Kamen Rider Ghost The end of each episode shows the Ghost Eyecons currently in the Rider's possession, with Ghost's single horn symbol as background and four corners filled by the Ore Ghost Eyecon. From episode 4 to 15, the closing screen would be divided into two sections, with the right side displaying Ghost's background, Eyecons, and its two corners filled by the Ore Ghost Eyecon while the left side displays Specter's double horn symbol background, Eyecons, and its two corners filled by the Specter Ghost Eyecon. In episode 10, due to the 15 heroic Ghost Eyecons ending up in Chikara Saionji's possession, the Eyecons in the closing screen briefly appear for a while before vanishing. In episode 12, the Ore and Specter Ghost Eyecons placed in the corners of the screen would be replaced by the Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon. However, all subsequent episodes only had the Toucon Boost Eyecon on Ghost's half of the screen. From episode 16 to 22 and from episode 27 onwards, the closing screen is divided into three sections, with the right side displaying Ghost's background and Eyecons, the lower left side displaying Specter's background and Eyecons, and the upper left side displaying Necrom's single horn symbol background and Eyecons. Also, the Eyecons in the corners have been removed. In episode 21, due to Ghost's 10 heroic Ghost Eyecons ending up in Igor's possession, Ghost's Eyecons don't appear in the closing scene. From episode 23 to 26, Specter is removed and the closing screen is once again divided into two sections, with the right side displaying Ghost's background and Eyecons while the left side displays Necrom's background and Eyecons. Each episode's closing screen has the Ghost Eyecons arranged in a different manner, with the Eyecon being prominently featured placed at the front most row. Ghost EP01 CS.png|Episode 1 (1 Ghost Eyecon) Ghost EP 02 CS.png|Episode 2 (2 Ghost Eyecons) Ghost EP 03 CS.png|Episode 3 (3 Ghost Eyecons) Ghost EP 04 CS.png|Episode 4 (5 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 4, Specter: 1) Ghost EP 05 CS.png|Episode 5 (6 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 3, Specter: 3) Ghost_EP_06_CS.png|Episode 6 (7 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 4, Specter: 3) Ghost_EP_7_CS.png|Episode 7 (8 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 5, Specter: 3) Ghost_EP_8_CS.png|Episode 8 (9 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 5, Specter: 4) Ghost_EP_09_CS.png|Episode 9 (10 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 6, Specter: 4) Ghost_EP_10_CS.png|Episode 10 (0 Ghost Eyecons) Ghost_EP_11_CS.png|Episode 11 (11 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 8, Specter: 3) Ghost_EP_12_CS.png|Episode 12 (11 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 8, Specter: 3) Ghost 13 closing.jpg|Episode 13 (11 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 8, Specter: 3) Ghost_14_CS.jpeg|Episode 14 (12 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 9, Specter: 3) Ghost Episode 15 - CS.png|Episode 15 (12 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 9, Specter: 3) Ghost_EP_16_CS.png|Episode 16 (14 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 9, Specter: 3, Necrom: 2) Ghost Episode 17 - CS.png|Episode 17 (15 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 10, Specter: 3, Necrom: 2) KRGhost_Closing_Screen_18.png|Episode 18 (15 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 10, Specter: 3, Necrom: 2) Ghost_EP_19_CS.png|Episode 19 (15 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 10, Specter: 3, Necrom: 2) KRGhost Closing Screen 20.png|Episodes 20 & 22 (15 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 10, Specter: 3, Necrom: 2) KRGhost Closing Screen 21.png|Episode 21 (5 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 0, Specter: 3, Necrom: 2) 12418051 1113617178669891 4021625006889931417 n.jpg|Episode 23 (15 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 13, Necrom: 2) Ghost 24 CS.jpeg|Episode 24 (15 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 13, Necrom: 2) Ghost 25 CS.jpeg|Episode 25 (15 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 13, Necrom: 2) Ghost_26_CS.jpeg|Episode 26 (15 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 13, Necrom: 2) Ghost 27 CS.jpeg|Episode 27 (15 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 13, Specter: 0, Necrom: 2) Ghost 28 CS.jpeg|Episode 28 (15 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 10, Specter: 3, Necrom: 2) Ghost 29 CS.jpeg|Episode 29 (15 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 10, Specter: 3, Necrom: 2) Ghost 30 CS.jpg|Episode 30 (15 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 10, Specter: 3, Necrom: 2) Ghost 31 CS.jpg|Episode 31 (15 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 10, Specter: 3, Necrom: 2) Ghost 32 CS.jpg|Episode 32 (15 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 10, Specter: 3, Necrom: 2) Ghost 33 CS.jpg|Episode 33 (15 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 10, Specter: 3, Necrom: 2) KR-Ghost ep34 Closing Screen.png|Episode 34 (14 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 10, Specter: 3, Necrom: 1) KRGhost_Closing_Screen_35.png|Episode 35 (15 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 10, Specter: 3, Necrom: 2) Ghost 36 CS.jpg|Episode 36 (15 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 10, Specter: 3, Necrom: 2) Ghost 37 CS.jpg|Episode 37 (15 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 10, Specter: 3, Necrom: 2) Ghost 38 CS.jpg|Episode 38 (15 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 10, Specter: 3, Necrom: 2) KRGhost_Closing_Screen_40.png|Episodes 39 & 40 (15 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 10, Specter: 3, Necrom: 2) KRGhost Closing Screen 41.jpeg|Episode 41 (15 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 10, Specter: 3, Necrom: 2) KRGhost Closing Screen 42.jpeg|Episodes 42-44 (15 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 10, Specter: 3, Necrom: 2) Ghost 45 CS.jpg|Episode 45-48 (15 Ghost Eyecons; Ghost: 10, Specter: 3, Necrom: 2) Kamen Rider Ex-Aid The closing screen merely reads "See you Next game". For the first few episodes, the color of the text changes depending on which Rider and their Gashat is prominently featured, though for most of the later part of the series, the text remains pink in color. For episode 45, a unique closing screen is featured, with the text "THE GAME IS FOREVER" being overlayed over the final scene. This same text is used in Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer but with a black background. In the teaser for Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending which follows after the end of the episode, another closing screen is shown, reading "The Game Ends". That same closing screen appears in the post-credits scene of movie alongside another one that says "The Game Never Ends?". For specials and web series content, the sentence ends with a question mark rather than a full stop for standalone features, or for the last episode of a miniseries. Kamen Rider Snipe: EPISODE ZERO features the text divided into yellow and navy, representing Snipe's suit color itself. TV Series= EA SYNG Screen.png|Episodes 1, 9-11, 13-44 (Ex-Aid: Mighty Action X/Pink) Brave SYNG Screen.png|Episode 2 (Brave: Taddle Quest/Light Blue) Snipe SYNG Screen.png|Episode 3 (Snipe: Bang Bang Shooting/Navy) Lazer SYNG Screen.png|Episodes 4 & 12 (Lazer: Bakusou Bike/Yellow) Genm_SYNG_Screen.png|Episode 5 (Genm: Proto Mighty Action X/Purple) DRMFB SYNG Screen.png|Episode 6 (Brave: DoReMiFa Beat/Pale yellow) GGC SYNG Screen.png|Episode 7 (Lazer: Giri Giri Chambara/Gold) JC SYNG Screen.png|Episode 8 (Snipe: Jet Combat/Orange) Ex-Aid 45 CS 1.png|Episode 45 (Ex-Aid: Mighty Action X/Pink) Ex-Aid 45 CS 2.png|True Ending Teaser (Ex-Aid: Mighty Action X/Pink) |-| Movies & Specials= EA SYNG Screen.png|"Tricks": Virtual Operations Episode 1, Heisei Generations, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm Part. II (Ex-Aid: Mighty Action X/Pink) Snipe SYNG Screen.png|"Tricks": Virtual Operations Episode 2 (Snipe: Bang Bang Shooting/Navy) Closing Brave.png|"Tricks": Virtual Operations Episode 3 (Brave: Taddle Quest/Cyan) Lazer SYNG Screen.png|"Tricks": Virtual Operations Episode 4 (Lazer: Bakusou Bike/Yellow) TO Genm chapter CS.png|"Tricks": Virtual Operations Episode 5 (Genm: Proto Mighty Action X/Purple) Genm SYNG Screen.png|"Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm Part. I (Genm: Proto Mighty Action X/Purple) Genm 3 Closing Screen.png|"Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm Part. III (Ex-Aid: Mighty Action X/Pink) to the Next Game.png|Kamen Rider Brave (7 minute preview version) (Brave: Taddle Quest/Cyan) Brave Closing Screen.png|Kamen Rider Brave (Brave: Taddle Quest/Light blue) Snipe Next Game.png|Kamen Rider Snipe: EPISODE ZERO (Snipe's suit color/Yellow & Navy) Kamen Rider Lazer HBV Closing Screen.jpg|"Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer (Lazer: Bakusou Bike/Yellow) TE End Credits CS.png|True Ending Post-credits scene (Ex-Aid: Mighty Action X/Pink) TE End Credits CS 2.png|True Ending Post-credits scene (Ex-Aid: Mighty Action X/Pink) Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy Closing Screen.jpg|Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy (Poppy: Toki Meki Crisis/Pink & White) THE GAME IS FOREVER.png|Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer (Ex-Aid: Mighty Action X/Pink) Kamen Rider Build Fullbottles, Sclashjellies, Gears, Evolbottles, Double Triggers or Lost Fullbottles that were used in the episode are shown before the teaser for the next episode. The backgroud representing their colors, with the Build's Rider System logo placed in the center. In final episode, it shows the Earth as background. In Transformation Lessons ~The Laws Of Transformation Are Set!~: *''Kamen Rider Build Chapter: the Closing Screen shows 4 Fullbottles, with multiple formulas and equations as background. *Night Rogue Chapter: the Closing Screen doesn't show any Fullbottles. Instead, it shows the FausTube logo (as well as Night Rogue's logo) and at the bottom of it, it says, "See you, if you were alive..." *Kamen Rider Cross-Z Chapter: the Closing Screen shows the Cross-Z Dragon and the Dragon Fullbottle with the Cross-Z Dragon replacing any inorganic Fullbottles. It also shows Cross-Z's Rider logo in the center. TV Series= Build EP1 CS.png|Episode 1 & 16 (Fullbottles: Rabbit & Tank) Build EP2 CS.png|Episode 2 (Fullbottles :Gorilla & Diamond) Build EP3 CS.png|Episodes 3 & 4 (Fullbottles: Taka & Gatling) Build EP5 CS.png|Episodes 5 & 6 (Fullbottles: Ninjya & Comic) RocketPanda CS.PNG|Episode 7 (Fullbottles: Panda & Rocket) FireHedgehog CS 2.PNG|Episode 8 (Fullbottles: Harinezumi & Syoubousya) Episode 9 CS.PNG|Episode 9 (Fullbottles: Lion & Soujiki) Build EP10 CS.png|Episode 10 & 11 (Fullbottles: Dragon & Lock) KaizokuRessya CS.PNG|Episode 12 & 15 (Fullbottles: Kaizoku & Densya) Octopus Light CS.png|Episode 13 & 14 (Fullbottles: Octopus & Light) Cross-Z New CS.png|Episode 17 (Dragon Sclashjelly & Dragon Fullbottle) Phoenix Robot CS.png|Episode 18 (Fullbottles: Phoenix & Robot) Build_EP19_CS.png|Episode 19 (Fullbottles: Keshigomu & Helicopter) Cross-Z Charge Grease CS.png|Episode 20 (Sclashjellies: Dragon & Robot) RoseCopter CS.png|Episode 21 (Fullbottles: Rose & Helicopter) ToraUFO CS.png|Episode 22 (Fullbottles: Tora & UFO) Seito Bottle CS.png|Episode 23 (Crocodile Crack Fullbottle & Gear Remocon) Crocodile Engine CS.png|Episode 24 (Crocodile Crack Fullbottle & Gear Engine) KujiraSyoubousya CS.png|Episode 25 (Fullbottles: Kujira & Syoubousya) Build EP26 CS.png|Episode 26 (Gears: Engine & Remocon) Build EP 27 CS.png|Episode 27 (Full Full RabbitTank Fullbottle (RabbitRabbit Mode)) Build EP27CS.jpg|Episode 28 (Full Full RabbitTank Fullbottle (TankTank Mode) Build Three Riders CS.png|Episode 29 (Full Full RabbitTank FullBottle (RabbitRabbit Mode); Dragon & Robot Sclashjellies) Dragon Stalk CS.png|Episode 30 (Fullbottles: Dragon & Cobra) Ryuga Closing Screen.png|Episode 31 & 32 (Fullbottles: Dragon Magma & Dragon) Build 33 CS.png|Episode 33 (Evolbottles: Cobra & Rider System) Evol Dragon CS.png|Epidsode 34 & 35 (Evolbottles: Dragon & Rider System) Build Evol Rabbit CS.png|Episode 36 (Evolbottles: Rabbit & Rider System) Build 37 CS.png|Episode 37 (Evolbottles: Dragon & Great Dragon) Mad Rogue CS.png|Episode 38 (Fullbottles: Bat & Engine) Genius Bottle CS.png|Episode 39 (Genius Fullbottle) Owl Lost CS.png|Episode 40 (Fukurou Lost Fullbottle) Kuwagata Lost CS.png|Episode 41 (Kuwagata Lost Fullbottle) Cross-ZBuild CS.png|Episode 42 & 43 (Fulbottles: Silver Dragon & Gold Rabbit) Build44CS.png|Episode 44 (Genius, Crocodile Crack & Dragon Magma Fullbottles; Robot Sclashjelly) Double Trigger CS.png|Episode 45 (Hazard Trigger and Evol Trigger) Build EP46 CS.jpg|Episode 46 (North Blizzard Fullbottle) Normal_Grease_CS.png|Episode 47 (Robot Sclashjelly) Black_and_White_Grease_CS.png|Episode 47 (Robot Sclashjelly) monochrome ver. Build_EP48_CS.jpg|Episode 48 (Fullbottles: Dragon Magma & Crocodile Crack) Build Final CS.png|Episode 49 (Fullbottles: Rabbit & Dragon) |-| Movies & Specials= BTC Episode 1 Closing Screen.png|Transformation Lessons Episode 1 (Fullbottles: Rabbit, Tank, Gorilla & Diamond)) BTC Episode 2 Closing Screen.jpeg|Transformation Lessons Episode 2 Cross-Z CS.PNG|Transformation Lessons Episode 3 (Dragon Fullbottle & Cross-Z Dragon) Phoenix Robot CS.png|Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~ First Chapter (Fullbottles: Phoenix & Robot) Raising_the_Hazard_Level_-_7_Best_Matches_-_EP2_CS.jpg|Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~ Next Chapter (Fullbottles: Kujira & Jet) SameBike CS.png|Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~ Final Chapter (Fullbottles: Same & Bike) KumaTelevi Closing Screen.jpg|Birth! KumaTelevi!! VS Kamen Rider Grease! (Fullbottles: Kuma & Televi) Kamen Rider Prime Rogue Closing Screen.jpg|Kamen Rider Prime Rogue (Prime Rogue Fullbottle) Kamen Rider Zi-O The end of each episode shows three of the Ridewatches, Miridewatches or Anotherwatches (Episode 45 features Gaia Memory) used by the Riders in the episode, with the main featured Ridewatch of the episode being placed in the center. The background resembles the time travelling pathway used by the Time Mazine to travel through time. ''Kamen Rider Zi-O: Supplementary Plan merely features a "To be continued..." closing screen at the end of episode 1 to episode 13. Episode 14 features an extra text comes from Narutaki's word: . Episode 15 features "To be concluded..." and episode 16 features "The End". Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki uses the original Ryuki style closing screen without Advent Cards. TV Series= ZI-O EP1 CS.png|Episode 1 (Ghost, Zi-O, Geiz) Build Cross-Z Watch CS.png|Episode 2 (Zi-O, Build, Cross-Z) Geiz Drive CS.png|Episode 3 (Geiz, Drive, Zi-O) Zi-O Ex-Aid CS.png|Episode 4 (Zi-O, Ex-Aid, Geiz) Zi-O Fourze CS.png|Episode 5 (Build, Fourze, Drive) Geiz Faiz CS.png|Episode 6 (Drive, Faiz, Build) Zi-O EP7 CS.png|Episode 7 (Faiz, Zi-O, Geiz) Geiz Wizard CS.png|Episode 8 (Fourze, Wizard, Geiz) Geiz Genm CS.png|Episode 9 (Wizard, Genm, Zi-O) Zi-O OOO Tajadol CS.png|Episode 10 (Geiz, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo) Zi-O Gaim CS.png|Episode 11 (Geiz, Gaim, OOO) Zi-O Gaim Kodama Suika CS.png|Episode 12 (Zi-O, Gaim, Kodama Suika) Zi-O Ghost CS.png|Episode 13 (Zi-O, Ghost, Geiz) Zi-O Ghost Decade CS.png|Episode 14 (Ghost, Decade, Zi-O) Zi-O EP15 CS.png|Episode 15 (Geiz, Zi-O, Decade) Zi-O Ep 16 CS.png|Episode 16 (Ghost, Zi-O, Ex-Aid) Woz CS 2.png|Episode 17 (Zi-O, Woz, Geiz) Shinobi CS 2.png|Episode 18 (Zi-O, Shinobi, Woz) Zi-O EP19 CS.png|Episode 19 (Woz, Geiz, Zi-O) Woz Quiz CS 2.png|Episode 20 (Woz, Quiz, Geiz) Mirrored Zi-O CS.png|Episode 21 (Woz, Mirror Zi-O, Zi-O) Zi-O EP22 CS 2.png|Episode 22 (Woz, Zi-O II, Geiz) Zi-O EP23 CS 2.png|Episode 23 (Ghost (Mirrored), Zi-O II, Shinobi) Woz Kikai CS 2.png|Episode 24 (Quiz, Kikai, Shinobi) Zi-O Ep25 CS 1.png|Episode 25 A (Ex-Aid, Zi-O, Geiz) Zi-O Ep25 CS 2.png|Episode 25 B (Ex-Aid, Another Zi-O, Geiz) Geiz Revive CS 2.png|Episode 26 (Geiz, GeizRevive (Goretsu), Zi-O II) Zi-O EP27 CS 2.png|Episode 27 (Zi-O II, GeizRevive (Shippu), Woz) Zi-O EP28 CS 2.png|Episode 28 (Another Zi-O, Zi-O II, GeizRevive (Goretsu)) Trinity CS 2.png|Episode 29 (Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity (brightened), GeizRevive (Goretsu)) Blade Chapter CS 2.png|Episode 30 (Chalice, Zi-O Trinity, Blade) Zi-O EP31 CS 2.png|Episode 31 (Quiz, Zi-O Trinity, Zi-O II) AGITO Watch CS 2.png|Episode 32 (Kikai, Agito, GeizRevive (Shippu)) Kuuga Wtach CS 2.png|Episode 33 (Zi-O II, Kuuga, GeizRevive (Shippu)) Hibiki Watch CS.png|Episode 34 (Geiz, Hibiki, Zi-O II) KIva Watch EP35 CS.png|Episode 35 (Geiz, Kiva, Zi-O Trinity) Woz Ginga Finaly CS 2.png|Episode 36 (Zi-O, Ginga, GeizRevive (Goretsu)) GingaWakusei Fourze Shippu CS.png|Episode 37 (Ginga (Wakusei), Fourze, GeizRevive (Shippu)) KABUTO CS.png|Episode 38 (Ginga (Taiyo), Kabuto, Fourze) ZI-O EP39 CS.png|Episode 39 (Zi-O Trinity, Den-O, GeizRevive (Goretsu)) Grand Zi-O CS.png|Episode 40 (Ginga, GrandZi-O, GeizRevive (Shippu)) All AR Watch CS.png|Episode 41 (Another Den-O, Another Zi-O, Another Agito) Zi-O Ep42 CS.png|Episode 42 (Another Kiva, Another Zi-O, Another Kabuto) Zi-O 43 CS 1.png|Episode 43 A (Another Hibiki, Another Zi-O, Another Decade) Zi-O 43 CS 2.png|Episode 43 B (Woz, Zi-O, Geiz) Zi-O EP44 CS.png|Episode 44 (GeizRevive (Shippu), Another Decade, GrandZi-O) Zi-O 45 CS.png|Episode 45 (T2 Eternal, Drive, GeizRevive (Shippu)) Trinity returned CS.png|Episode 46 (Another Decade, Zi-O Trinity, GrandZi-O) Zi-O EP 47 CS.png|Episode 47 (Another Zi-O II, Decade, Zi-O) Tsukuyomi Watch CS.png|Episode 48 (GeizRevive (Shippu), Tsukuyomi, Zi-O Trinity) Zero-One Ridewatch CS.png|Episode 49 (Geiz, Zero-One, Zi-O) |-| Movies & Specials= CS-Supplementary Plan.jpg|Zi-O: Supplementary Plan (Episode 1-13) Zi-O 14.5 CS.png|Zi-O: Supplementary Plan (Episode 14) CS-Supplementary_Plan_15.jpg|Zi-O: Supplementary Plan (Episode 15) CS-Supplementary_Plan_16.jpg|Zi-O: Supplementary Plan (Episode 16) RT_Ryuki_EP1_CS.JPG|Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki (Episode 1) RT_Ryuki_EP2_CS.jpg|Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki (Episode 2) RT_Ryuki_EP3_CS.jpg|Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki (Episode 3) Kamen Rider Zero-One The end of each episode shows one or two of the Progrise Keys or Zetsumerise Keys used by the Riders in the episode. Episode 8 (Currently) has a unique distinction of having the symbol for Metsuboujinrai.net in the background TV Series= 01 closing screen.jpg|Episode 1 (Rising Hopper) Zero-One Ep 2 Closing Screen.jpg|Episode 2 (Shooting Wolf, Rising Hopper) Zero-One Ep 3 Closing Screen.png|Episode 3 (Biting Shark, Rushing Cheetah) Zero-One Ep 4 Closing Screen.png|Episode 4 (Flying Falcon, Punching Kong) Zero-One Ep 5 Closing Screen.png|Episode 5 (Flaming Tiger, Punching Kong) Zero-One Ep 6 Closing Screen.png|Episode 6 (Lightning Hornet, Flying Falcon) Zero-One Ep 7 Closing Screen.png|Episode 7 (Freezing Bear, Flying Falcon) Zero-One Episode 8 Closing Screen.png|Episode 8 (Sting Scorpion, Flying Falcon) Zero-One Episode 9 Closing Screen.jpg|Episode 9 (Breaking Mammoth) Zero-One Ep 10 Closing Screen.png|Episode 10 (Gatling Hedgehog, Shooting Wolf) Zero-One Ep 11 Closing Screen.png|Episode 11 (Rising Hopper, Sting Scorpion) Zero-One Ep 12 Closing Screen.png|Episode 12 (Shining Hopper) Zero-One Ep 13 Closing Screen.png|Episode 13 (Shining Hopper, Rising Hopper) Zero-One Ep 14 Closing Screen.png|Episode 14 (Assault Wolf, Dodo) Zero-One Ep 15 Closing Screen.png|Episode 15 (Shining Assault Hopper, Flying Falcon) Zero-One Ep 16 Closing Screen.png|Episode 16 (Shining Assault Hopper, Assault Wolf) Zero-One Ep 17 Closing Screen.png|Episode 17 & 18 (Amazing Caucasus, Awaking Arsino) Zero-One Ep 19 Closing Screen.png|Episode 19 (Biting Shark, Amazing Caucasus) Category:Content Category:Kamen Rider Series